The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live content (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to personal electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, Internet-enabled televisions, etc.). Various types of personal electronic devices are available to consumers. Different devices may have different screen sizes and may be compatible with different audio formats, video formats, streaming protocols, wireless connection speeds, etc. In addition, different consumer devices may exhibit different performance characteristics or have different abilities to consume high bitrate streams or decode complex streams. For example, some mobile devices may only be able to consume “baseline” profile encoded video streams, whereas other mobile devices may have the ability to consume “high” profile encoded streams, which may include more complex (e.g., more highly compressed) streams at a higher bitrate. Thus, content producers may face difficulty in providing content to consumers due to format/protocol incompatibilities with certain consumer devices and due to changes in network connection speed.